Dark Jak Wants to Come out to Play
by EmoHiei17
Summary: This story is about Jak Mar and Dark Ego Jak Seperating for good and Dark Jak comes out and never gose back in. He & strats to live a normal life and ha he gets friends like; Toboe Uri, Jak Souma, and Liza.Liza is based off of my best friend. ENJOY!


2

Chapter 1

Jak lay on the examination table, looking up at the ceiling light, even though the light was hurting his eyes. He felt the presence of his darker self, Dark Eco, and he could hear him roaring his head, for the first time. He blinked once, twice, three times. He then heard a cough, then laughter, then another coughing fit.

"At last, I can bring out your darker self, Dark Jak, Ma ha ha ha ha. -Cough cough-. Now, Shall we begin?" the scientist asked.

Jak blinks, feeling only the prick of the needle before he went numb and his whole world went black. The scientist went over to a table, pulling on sharp, mechanical gloves, flexing his fingers, testing them. He then walks over to Jak and reached inside of Jak's body, like in Danny Phantom, searching around for Dark Jak. He finally found him, grabbing a hold and pulling. Dark Jak struggled, but the scientist persisted, eventually pulling Dark Jak out of Jak's body.

"Ah, I don't want him to kill me." The scientist murmurs, "So back in we go." He reaches back in and searches around for a minute or two before finding what he wanted and pulling it out and inserting it into Dark Jak. "Atlas, Dark Jak is free!" The scientist stated, chuckling to himself, "Dear, Dear I hope Jak doesn't mind that I took some of his tenderness out when I looked in his body the second time and put into Dark Jak's body." Jak groaned and opens his eyes looking at the hospital bed beside him, only to see an elf with grayish colored hair, pale skin, and black horns.

"Ugh, what hit me? It feels like a train hit me! No it feels like a freight train, larger than a normal train." Jak whispered.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" the scientist asked.

"Like shit!!!" Jak replied. The scientist chuckled.

"Well that is to be expected, I guess! Nooo wait I am sure of it that you feel like shit. Well anyway, are you hungry?" The scientist asked. Jak was going to say no, but his stomach starts to growl, betraying him. The scientist left the room and came back with food. He shook Dark Jak, Jak's former dark self. Dark Jak opens his eyes. Its black eyes blinked, and then Dark Jak yawned when he smelled the food.

Dark Jak sat up and stretched his arms pushing Jak off the examination table beside him. He looked down to see Jak fall on his head really hard."Oops. FOOD?" Dark Jak looks back down at the original Jak. "Hey I'm sorry!" Dark Jak said with a dark rugged scratchy voice. Jak looked up at the other Jak. He blinked a few times before realizing who that was. "Whoa, WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? HOW DID THAT FUCKEN' HAPPEN?" Jak asked with a frighten expression on his face. Jaks eye's started to shake.

"Uh, scientist, where am I?"

"In my lab obviously!"

"I don't mean that!"

"What do you mean then, you're not making any sense!"

"SHIT! Why not?"

Dark Jak looks at the food on the tray, licking his lips. He looks over to Jak and the scientist and points to the food, but they kept on talking not paying any attention. Dark Jak looks back down at the food and picks it up and he puts his face into the food and starts eating like a dog. "Mmmmmmm...." Dark Jak stood up and walked down the hall and saw a mirror and looks at himself for a few minutes. He balls up his fist and punches it. "Blek..... I look horrible in this hospital gown!" He walked up and down the hallway and notices a door going downwards. Dark Jak pulls it up and walks in and closes the door behind him. He felt around for a light switch to turn on the lights. "Where is that damn switch at?" He stepped forward and fell down a little stair well until he hit a wall. "Woooooch!"

"Hello?" a teenaged girl's voice calls out.

"Hiccup!"

"Who is down here?"

"Kickup!"

"I'm coming down!"

The lights turned on and a sliver hair girl that looked like a boy. Her left eye, yellow, glowed in the light and the right eye didn't glow so bright because it was a darkish green. She stood about five foot five inches tall wearing a dark colored jacket, like a snowboarding jacket. The blue goggles kind of glowed in the dark. The girl stared at Dark Jak for a moment.

"Are you some kind of demon? Oh were are my manners? I am Toboe Uri!"

"No, I am Dark Eco. Me, I'm Dark Jak."

"Oh... ok....well......ummm....."

"What?"

"I'm kindda lost and I don't know how to get out!"

"Same here. I don't even know how I got in this building."

Toboe walks up to Dark Jak and looks up. She notices he is taller than she is. Dark Jak's ears twitched at a screeching noise. Some one else was in the room. He heard tipping and pencils moving. Dark Jak turns towards the noise. "Who the hell is that? Oh maybe he can tell me where an extra clothes are and how to get out of this place." Dark Jak thought out loud. The Elf turned around at the sound of somebody's voice. The elf saw two others inside the secret lab but one of them she saw in here earlier that day. Dark Jak saw that the elf on the computer writing notes was a lady. Dark Jak blinks once, twice, three times, and blinked three more times. Toboe looks at the young lady and remembers her. "Oh yeah, I remember, I asked her how to get out of here and her reply was ' I have been in this lab for three years and I haven't been home since I got this job, so I don't know how to get out of this building.'" Toboe whispers to Dark Jak. The woman looked at Dark Jak's horns, the color of his skin, and how black his eyes are and how odd that she never seen a man or thing like him. Toboe and Dark Jak notice her staring at Dark Jak's features. Dark Jak lifts his hands up and saw claws. The woman didn't noticed the claws until he liftedhis hands. Toboe thought, "Man those claws are long!" Toboe wanted to touch his hands to look at the claws. Dark Jak sees Toboe looking at the claws with a shocked look on her face; he puts down one of his hands.

A lady announcer came over the intercom, "ATTENTION! ATTENTION ALL SCIENTISTS, THERE IS AN EXPERIAMENT ON THE LOOSE AND IF YOU FIND HIM TAKE WITH CAUTION HE IS VERY DANGEROUS, IF YOU HAPPEN TO SEE A GRAY TALL DARK ECO ELF. HE HAS BLACK EYES, LONG CLAWS, A GRAY GOATEE, AND WEARING A GOWN USED FOR EXAMINATION. SEE HIM TAKE CAUTION, HE IS DANGEROUS. CALL EXTENSION 652251 IF YOU FIND HIM!'Beeeep!'"

Toboe looks at Dark Jak and blinks. "Hey Miss? Do you have a map of this place? I wanna go home. I came in here three days ago to get out of a snow storm; I mean a really bad one to!"

The woman took out a map of the place and placed it on a table and pointed to it. "There you go, kids." She turned around back to the computer screen.

Dark Jak walked over to the table and knocked on it. "Hello……. Where are some of clothes?"

"On the first floor. Take a elevator down to the main floor, then you will be in a hall way, take a right and go to a room that says, ' Dressing Room' there is a always extra clothes there!" The woman explained.


End file.
